injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Downloadable Content (Avengeance)
This article, Downloadable Content (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. DLC or Downloadable Content are Characters, Costumes and SHIELD Missions that are available only through download or Pre-order for Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. This is a list of all released DLC Packs: Season Pass The Season Pass was availiable at launch for Avengeance: Heroes Among Us and allows players to pre-order the entire Ultron Paradox content in advance, as well as receiving the Earth X and Marvel NOW Costume Packs for no additional charge. The Ultron Paradox The Ultron Paradox is the main piece of DLC Single Player Content for Avengeance and features a brand new story epilogue which involves Ultron stealing Kang's Time Travel technology in order to face the remaining Avenger forces following the destruction of the Regime in a special Story Mode attached to the main game. The content was split up into four segments with each release addiing two new characters to the roster for players to use in all modes except SHIELD Missions. These characters were: *'Part One: '''Quicksilver & Baron Zemo *'Part Two: Spider-Woman & Madame HYDRA *'''Part Three: Wasp & Morgan Le Fay *'Part Four:' Vision & Ultron Each character has two costumes (a default and Insurgency/Regime costume) for use in play, with additional costumes released as DLC content. Costumes & SHIELD Missions Compactability Packs Prior to and during the release of the Ultron Paradox Content special Compactability Packs were released to allow all players to play online against new characters, as well as deal with tweaks and issues within play. As an incentive each update contained a free costume. There were six of these in total: *Marvel NOW! Hulk *Cinematic Universe Mandarin (Released with Ultron Paradox Update 1) *Ultimate Electro (Released with Ultron Paradox Update 2) *Spider-Armour Spider-Man (Released with Ultron Paradox Update 3) *Gypsy Scarlet Witch (Released with Ultron Paradox Update 4) *Cinematic Universe Winter Soldier Marvel NOW! Marvel Now is a DLC Costume Pack featuring some of the most recent costumes as part of the Marvel NOW! Comic Initative which commenced in October of 2012, and features three additional costumes for Iron Man, Thor and Spider-Man. The Spider-Man costume is unique in that it is the Superior Spider-Man, aka Otto Octavius, and features new dialogue unique to the skin. The Pack is availiable either to buy as DLC or is included for no extra cost within the Season Pass. Earth X Earth X is a DLC Costume Pack inspired by the Marvel storyline by Alex Ross and features three additional costumes for Captain America, Loki and Doctor Doom. The Doctor Doom costume is unique in that it is actually Reed Richards, donning the armour of Doom following the loss of his wife and features unique and altered dialogue. The Pack is availiable either to buy as DLC or is included for no extra cost within the Season Pass. Dark Reign Dark Reign is a DLC Costume and SHIELD MIssion Bundle, inspired by the 2009 run period where villains dominate the Marvel Universe. It contains three additional costumes for Captain Marvel, Hawkeye and Spider-Man along with 20 additional SHIELD Missions inspired by the event and featuring the Dark Avengers as playable. The pack was availiable for free with all pre-orders for Avengeance from Gamestop or GAME, but was eventually made availiable as DLC. Fear Itself Fear Itself is a DLC Costume and SHIELD MIssion Bundle, inspired by the 2011 Event by Matt Faction where a evil Asgardian force named the Serpent and its minons threaten the Marvel Universe. It contains three additional costumes for Captain America, Sin and Hulk along with 20 additional SHIELD Missions inspired by the event. The pack was availiable for free with all pre-orders for Avengeance from Amazon, but was eventually made availiable as DLC. Zombie Mode and Colonel America Zombie Mode is a Special Mode and Costume Bundle, inspired by the Marvel Zombies Mini Series which commenced in 2005 and has run in various forms to this day. It contains a Colonel America Costume for Captain America and a Zombie Mode, which creates a Zombie Effect when activated on all characters. The pack was available for free with all pre-orders for Avengeance from Best Buy, but the Colonel America skin and Zombie Mode were made available as DLC on launch day. Lady Loki 'Lady Loki' is a special DLC costume which was rewarded to those who either voted in the Avengeance Battle Arena or signed up for updates on the Marvel Newsletter within a set period, thought it was ultimately made available to buy as DLC. It is unique in that it changes the model, voice artist and gender of the character Loki as depicted within the 2007 Thor Comic Series, together with a special Intro and Outro, though in terms of attacks and finishers the character otherwise remains the same. Marvel Zombies 1 The Marvel Zombies 1 pack is a DLC costume pack inspired by Marvel Zombies and was a follow up to the Zombie Mode featured on release. It features three additional costumes for Hulk, Spider-Man and Red Skull. Marvel Zombies 2 The Marvel Zombies 2 pack is a DLC costume pack inspired by Marvel Zombies and was a follow up to the Zombie Mode featured on release. It features three additional costumes for Iron Man, Black Panther and Hawkeye. The Black Panther skin is inspired by T'Challa's appearance in Marvel Zombies 2 where he is much older and recently zombified. Mighty Heroines The Mighty Heroines Pack is a DLC Costume Pack featuring costumes for the female heroes of Avengeance. It features a Ms Marvel costume for Captain Marvel, a House of M Costume for Scarlet Witch and a First Appearance costume for Black Widow. Classic Marvel The Classic Marvel Pack is a DLC Costume Pack featuring costumes of early appearances for characters. It includes a Classic Armour costume for Iron Man, a Bucky Costume for Winter Soldier and a Uncanny Costume for Wolverine. Alter Egos The Alter Egos Pack is a DLC Costume Pack featuring alternate characters who have assumed the identity of the character. It includes a US Agent costume for Captain America, a Hobgoblin costume for Green Goblin and a Kristoff costume for Doctor Doom. Spectacular Spiders The Spectacular Spiders Pack is a DLC Costume Pack featuring a selection of costumes for Spider-Man, including a Symbiote Costume, Scarlet Spider Costume and Iron Spider Costume. Ultimate Universe Ultimate Universe is a DLC Costume Pack inspired by the Ultimate Marvel line and features three additional costumes for Captain America, Spider-Man and Thor. The Spider-Man costume is unique in that it is actually Miles Morales from the Ultimate Universe, and features unique and altered dialogue. The pack was available for free with pre-orders from Walmart but was eventually made available as DLC. Cinematic Universe 1 Cinematic Universe 1 is a DLC Costume Pack inspired by the MCU Movies and features three additional costumes for Iron Man, Black Widow and Red Skull. The pack was available for free with all pre-orders of the Collectors edition of Avengeance but was eventually made available as DLC. Cinematic Universe 2 Cinematic Universe 2 is a DLC Costume Pack inspired by the MCU Movies and features three additional costumes for Loki, Hawkeye and Thor. Category:DLC Category:Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Category:Created by Derek Metaltron